A Dream Come True
by mikechang
Summary: Amy invites Cream over to discuss what happened over her date with Sonic. Sonamy fluff and one shot.


**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this, I've never written anything for this fandom and I hope you can give me honest feedback on how I can improve. Enjoy the Sonamy fluff and Cramy friendship!**

* * *

Amy sat down in her living room with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, quietly watching the TV as it showed more and more absently talented girls attempt to become a professional model. _Ugh. _Amy thought to herself._ Why am I even watching this? Tyra seriously needs to find better models, these people suck._ As the pink hedgehog kept her eyes glued to the television screen, a quiet knock came at the door.

"Who is iiit?" Amy called, putting another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"It's Cream! I've got Cheese here too!"

"What kind?" her eyes still didn't move from the television.

"Amy, that's not nice!" Cream's voice was very soft and offended.

"What?!"

"Cheese has feelings too, Amy!"

"Oh, right, come in, come in." Cream and Cheese both came into the apartment with irritated faces and sat down next to the inattentive hedgehog. The two faced Amy as if they were waiting for her to do something exciting. But Amy's focus was kept on the screen.

"So...?" Cream spoke, "Are you not gonna tell us?" Amy still didn't respond, her eyes were again, fixated on the television. Cream felt her hand about to hit Amy. "Amy, you called us here to-"

"Sonic proposed to me today!" Amy squealed. Her cheeks went all red and her smile grew to a length that Cream and Cheese had no clue it would reach.

"What?!" Cream called out, her face getting almost as happy as Amy. Cheese also did a little happy dance on the side.

"Yes! He came up to me this afternoon after our date and got down on one knee, it was so perfect, Cream! I couldn't believe it!"

"Give me every single detail!" Cream said excitedly, grabbing hold of Amy's closed hands.

"Alright, well it started off with us outside of the Italian restaurant, we were just talking, he told me how pretty I looked, we complimented each other's clothes, and we just talked the entire time"

"You look beautiful today, Amy," the blue hedgehog whispered as he stood in front of his girlfriend as her back was laying on a wall with her hands in his.

"Thank you," she blushed. "You look great too, Sonic." This gave him a great smile on his face. As the day went on, the twosome kept close in the same position, sharing kisses, laughs and conversation.

"You getting hungry?" Sonic whispered into Amy's ear as he had his mouth extremely close by.

"Kinda," she giggled in response. And as if on queue, Sonic nodded his head in the direction of the restaurant as he took the pink hedgehog's hand and lead her to her seat. The two looked at the menu and simultaneously decided on a pasta dish with capicollo and a basket of breadsticks.

"How is it?" Sonic asked, his eyes fixated on Amy with a smile attached.

"Almost as beautiful as you," they'd been dating for almost seven years now, and that line never failed to make him blush. "How's your dish?"

"Splendid." The two gradually finished their food and were left with the bread. Slowly, they would take out a piece at a time and continue to talk.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room, I'll be back in a sec," Amy quickly ran off to the bathroom, skipping her way there. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she began to think about her and Sonic's relationship. _It's been almost seven years, our anniversary was in a month's time... was the big question not going to pop up soon? What if all of this sweet talk he was doing tonight is just a way to soften up the truth... What if these seven years have all gone to waste and we'll become nothing? _As she got out, she put on an elastic smile and skipped to her seat, her face facing Sonic. "Miss me?" she joked.

"Haha, of course I did." _What?_ To avoid Sonic from seeing that she was clearly distracted, she positioned her hand in the breadstick box, grabbing the last piece of the bunch.

"These breadsticks are so delicious, don't you think?" _Awkward_. She quickly put her hand in for another and only felt a little box. It was red. Shiny. With a golden logo imprinted on top. She wrapped her hands around it and pulled it out. "What's this?" she asked as she opened it. The open box revealed a beautiful gold ring, with a paper next to it, reading;

"_Amy Rose, I have known you for the majority of my years and have been a proud boyfriend of yours for almost seven of them. I thought to myself, 'how can I secure her, forever?' and this was the conclusion. Amy Rose, will you marry me?"_

And before she knew it, Sonic was holding her hand and on one knee. She was too shocked to give a response.

"Sonic... I..." tears filled her eyes, her heart was aching. What the hell was she thinking earlier?! "Sonic... of course I will marry you!" Sonic got up and lifted the pink hedgehog from her seat as they kissed. Her feet lightly touched the ground as the softness of their mouths reached into one another's.

"I love you so much!" Sonic whispered as he kept his head in front of Amy's. "And I'll never stop."

"Oh my God! Amy, that's so fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" Cream yelled excitedly, clapping her hands. Amy placed the ring from the box on her finger to prove it to her best friend.

"You like?" the pink hedgehog winked.

"Like? This is amazing! Amy I love it!" The two girls hugged extremely tightly as Cheese danced around giddily. Amy couldn't help but reflect on all of the times where she'd chase Sonic, even _during_ their relationship. She always felt like she wanted it more, that he never loved her as much as she loved him, that those times of rejection, humiliation and desperation, were all too much for this relationship to last. And of course she was wrong. She was _so _glad that she never gave up. She thought of all of the children, the night times, the dates, the parties, everything from this day onwards, was to be shared with none other than Sonic. Sonic loved Amy. Amy _Rose_. And Amy loved Sonic. Just the way it should be. For once, fait was on her side, and she loved it...


End file.
